


the tallest hotel in new york

by semi_local



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Texting, jumping, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_local/pseuds/semi_local
Summary: tw: suicidetyler decides he will die tonight. josh texts helplessly, trying to convince tyler not to.(repost from another site)





	the tallest hotel in new york

**joshie:** tyler please i need you to talk to me

tyler couldn't respond at the time. he was preoccupied, laying out all of his pills, biggest to smallest.

or should he do it in color order?

**joshie:** tyler respond right now or i will call the police to your apartment building.

tyler knew he couldn't do that. josh didn't know where he was. tyler didn't tell him anything more than the city, new york.

he knew josh couldn't stop him from across the country.

**joshie:** tyler i need you

**joshie:** please don't do this

**joshie:** you mean the world to me

**tyler:** sure i do.

**joshie:** tyler please

tyler surveyed his options. he figured trying a bit of everything would work, right?

**tyler:** it's too late for please

**tyler:** no more excuses from me

**joshie:** tyler

**joshie:** tyler listen to me

**joshie:** you are so so important and i need you in my life everyday.

**joshie:** remember when you went to oregon and didn't respond to me for three days? remember how many desperate messages i sent you? i absolutely lost my shit, tyler. i was writing a note when you finally called. i thought it would be your mom, just telling me the bad news. but it was you. remember hearing me scream and cry?

tyler glanced at the paragraph, not bothering to read it. empty words, empty promises, empty heart.

**joshie:** that was because i had thought you were gone. imagine now, now that i know you'll be gone.

**joshie:** i . need. you. please tyler

tyler laughed at this, grabbing the phone.

**tyler:** but nobody does, josh. in fact, no one will come to my funeral. they'll just laugh and rremebre how du,mb i was.

**joshie:** that's not true and you know it

**tyler:** maybe my rational half knows that, josh. but my rational half is no fun.

**tyler:** the lights are going out josh. and they're not coming back on.

**joshie:** tyler, don't do this.

**joshie:** breathe with me

tyler didn't need to breathe.

in fact, he was more calm than ever. everything was going to be okay. he had it all worked out in his head.

he took the first pill. the biggest one.

**tyler:** i'm fine, josh.

**tyler:** everything is fine.

**tyler:** i'm going to be okay.

**joshie:** tyler?

**joshie:** ohm y god did you take anything??

**joshie:** you need to call an ambulnace

**joshie:** call 911

**joshie:** please

**tyler:** i don't need to. i'm fine.

he took three more of the same pill. they were all red.

then he moved onto the second biggest. those five were blue.

**joshie:** ttyler please call somoene

**joshie:** call anyone

tyler closed the app and opened his phone. he dialed a number.

"tyler?"

"you said to call someone."

"oh my god, tyler. please, just don't do this. i need you. so badly. you're so important to me. you complete me. please don't hurt yourself. let's make a truce or something. please." josh sounded desperate. 

what an odd concept. feeling desperate. sure wasn't foreign to tyler.

"i'll make a truce with you. at midnight tonight, i'll never hurt myself or anyone ever again." tyler smiled at this thought.

everyone would be fine.

he took the blue pills.

"tyler? tyler, what are you taking? i hear the bottles, tyler. what are they?" josh's voice cracked, and tyler knew he was starting to cry.

"just little problem solvers, josh. don't worry."

tyler gathered all of his small pills, not sure what they were. they were all different shades of white. he hadn't bothered to count, but it must have been a good handful.

"i'm so worried, ty. please. just come home, safe and alive."

he downed them all in one fell swoop. he drank some hennessy, just to wash it down with.

he grabbed the bottle, his note, and his phone. the ropes and pills wouldn't do him any good.

"no can do, joshie."

he walked out of his hotel room and walked up a single flight of stairs.

top deck.

"tyler. i love you. i know i've never said it before, but i really really do. i can't handle you being gone."

"joshie, i can't hear you. i'm on the roof now."

"tyler, no!" josh started screaming, trying to be heard.

"its very windy up here, josh. i think i'll like it, wherever i'm going. perhaps there will be more wind. maybe i'll fly, joshie. wouldn't that be something?"

"tyler, listen to me. get off the roof."

"i hope you'll make some better friends than me."

"get off the roof, tyler. walk away. go to the lobby. tell them to call an ambulance."

"joshie, you're being ridiculous. the lobby is 64 levels below me, and i can't reach that in time to get 'help'. i don't even need an ambulance. i just need to jump before these pills knock me out."

tyler could hear furious typing on josh's old desktop. he must be trying to figure out what roof he was on.

"josh, it's no use. it's time to get this over with anyways. would you like to stay up here or fall with me?"

"tyler, please. don't jump."

"i'm not jumping. i'm falling."

"don't fall."

"with or without me, josh?"

"tyler, please don't do this. i love you. please."

"i'll leave you up here. the paramedics might need to talk to you."

"i love you, tyler. so much. even if i can't save you."

"it's okay, josh. no one can."

tyler decided to face the sky as he fell. he turned around, not looking at the drop he would take.

"josh, for the record, i think you'll do great without me."

"tyler, i never will."

"good luck, josh. don't follow me. something good will come of this, i know it."

"i'm so sorry, ty. i'm sorry that i can't save you from fucking california. i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i can't change your mind and i love you and i just want you to be safe and happy and okay and i called the police but they said they'd be there too late and i wish i could pull you down from wherever you are and just hold you and i'm so sorry ty, i'm just..."

the phone slipped from tyler's hand, and both heard it hit the ground. josh kept talking, but it was white noise.

everything was a crescendo of sound, but none of it made sense.

and when everything went quiet, tyler let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this maybe two years ago now. figured i might as well put it here.


End file.
